Absolution
by JustAnotherCrazyWriter
Summary: As he's pushed into the launch tube, he gives a half-smile. Chief Tyrol's life, from Crossroads 3x20 to Daybreak 4x20


**_absolution_**

Written for story_lottery over on lj  
**prompt:** home sweet home

_**i.**_

He's a cylon.

There's millions of questions Galen wants to ask, but ask who? He doesn't feel any different – he isn't sure if he is supposed to. Or maybe he has changed already – maybe it started when he first heard the music. Or maybe it was a slow process, programmed in him when he was 'born' and influencing him when the cylons first revolted. He wishes he knew from the beginning, or that he'd never know at all.

Nevertheless, the final four cylons collectively decide to act_ normal_.

And looking on the bright side, at least that frakkin' music stopped.

_**ii.**_

_Cally's dead_, they tell him. _She committed suicide_, they don't add.

Even though he didn't put her into the airlock, Galen can't help but feel guilty. Maybe it was because of those meds, or his and Tory's alleged 'affair'. Or maybe she found out who he really was. _What_ he really was. He guesses she just couldn't take it, being married to a cylon with a baby that is only part human.

Later, he wonders whether she would have participated in the mutiny against the Admiral. Then he realises it doesn't really matter, not anymore. He's numb now.

Just numb.

_**iii.**_

He wasn't sure when it was going to happen, but Galen is relieved when their secret is finally out in the open. A huge weight lifts off his shoulders; no more lying, no more sneaking around. He doesn't know what they'll do to them; airlock them, whatever. But he's ready for it. As he's pushed into the launch tube, he gives a half-smile. Looks at the betrayal written all over Lee's face, at Dee's shock. Galen spares a silent _sorry_, but he was prepared for it, really.

He's only mildly surprised when Lee clears the airlock of all except Tigh.

_**iv.**_

He walks through the halls of the Galactica, and it doesn't feel like home anymore. He's been demoted; he's just a civilian now. Though they've had weeks to get used to the idea of him as a cylon, they still stop and stare at him when he walks past, whispering, talking about him. He isn't sure if it is because of his newly-found cylon hearing, but he can hear what they're saying. He'd call them out on their lack of tact, but figures they probably weren't hiding it anyway.

It used to hurt him. But it doesn't anymore. Not really.

_**v.**_

It's frakkin' typical, he thinks. 3 years of searching for Earth, and now they've found it. Only, it's just a burnt-out, radiated wasteland. No life. But there was, once.

(_There are ghosts around him, a bustling marketplace, open carts of fruit and flowers. Then a blaze of blinding light_.)

They lived here, the final five, before they died at the nuclear explosions, or whatever had happened. He had a life here. He doesn't know how, but then again, everything seems to make less and less sense lately.

Galen looks around him, and thinks that he is probably the least disappointed.

_**vi.**_

In a perfect world, the Fleet would still have hope.

But after Earth, hope seems scarce. Hell, Galen doesn't even spare much (_though he gave up hoping a while ago_). Instead, they're angry, and they'll take it out on the first ones who seem responsible. And so a mutiny occurs. They're blaming the cylons for everything, and perhaps there's some truth in it that he can't ignore.

He feels himself slipping back into _Chief_, calling instructions through the walkie, keeping order. He has a definitive _side_ he's on. And it feels good, for a while.

But like everything, it fades.

_**vii.**_

Galen can feel it, somehow. He thinks for a second that maybe it's a part of his cylon programming, but then dismisses it quickly. He's seen Athena with Helo. Not everything is programming. He drops his tools, wipes his hand on his orange overalls and walks forward in front of everyone. Studies the woman – cylon – in front of him. It's funny how he's numb now. He thought he might see Boomer again, but nothing could prepare him for the real thing.

And he doesn't feel anything. No anger, no longing.

Just regret.

He turns to the Admiral.

"This is Boomer."

_**viii.**_

Boomer betrayed him.

It echoes through his mind. Every minute. Every second.

Galen's in the brig now, and he's kind of gotten used to it. He doesn't mind it, really. No Nicky to take care of (_he knows Hot Dog will do a good job_), no eyes full of contempt (_though some make sure he knows their feelings, anyway_). It's mainly silent in his cell. He's alone. Alone with his thoughts, his memories, his wondering of _why_ and deceit and _it's so frakkin' typical_.

Just when he thinks he's going to go crazy from his frakkin' _thoughts_, he gets released.

_**ix.**_

He figures he has the least to lose, if not for Nicky. Galen reckons that between Hot Dog and himself, one of them has to live.

The Galactica jumps into the cylon Colony, and he joins his fellow cylons on the platform. When he hears the reports of half-wrecked raptors and vipers on deck, he itches to join the crew, to be Chief. But he keeps that side of him under control. He's calm; he's numb. And he goes along with giving Cavil resurrection – what other choice is there?

But when he finds out how Cally really died, he breaks.

_**x.**_

Green grass and blue skies. He hasn't seen that since New Caprica, and even that was just covered in dirt – mud if it had been raining. A bitter smile plays out across his face; he'd imagined this moment a thousand times over in his head, stepping onto Earth (_not the nuclear wasteland that was Earth 1.0, _this_ Earth, with trees and oceans and _life). And it isn't quite how he expected to feel. But it doesn't matter now – whatever happened, happened.

Galen looks out across the plains of the ironically-dubbed Earth, and thinks that maybe he can still find absolution.


End file.
